Beginning of the end
by Brylanfan101
Summary: Brenda's old feelings for Dylan resurface but will she ever get the chance to act on them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, i have no idea where im going to go with this. I was bored and this just came to me while i was actually watching an episode where some of the dialouge came from(Flashback) I hope you guys enjoy. Please tell me what you think. Please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BH90210 at all. I wish i did though, that way Brenda and Dylan would have ended up together married and have kids and such damn writers. lmao

Brenda smiled as she looked over at the man she still considered as the love of her life. He smiled back and walked over towards her and sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sht thought back to where this affection started.

**FLASHBACK**

_Brenda rushed out of the club and towards a payphone. She first dialed Brandon's number, no answer. She then tried Dylan's number and after two rings, she finally got an answer._

_Dylan rushed in after hearing the phone ring from out side, he picked it up, thinking it'd be Kelly but instead was surprised by the other person on the line, "Yeah?" He said_

"_Dylan, Hi is Kelly there?" Brenda asked, sighing in relief because she got an answer._

"_Sorry Bren, no, she's at a power lunch-in with your brother." Dylan explained._

"_I guess that's why he didn't pick up his phone either" Brenda answered with a bit of sadness in her voice._

_Dylan noticed right away and asked, " Something wrong Bren? Can I help?"_

"_NO! I was just hoping that Kelly could come and get me. I guess im kind of stranded." Brenda said looking down._

"_That's okay, just tell where you are at and I'll come." Dylan told her. _

"_Its not quite that simple." _

"_Bren, its not a problem."_

"_Listen I'll just take the bus, forget that I called okay?." Brenda said, getting panicky. _

_Brenda was about to hang up the phone when she heard Dylan ask, "Would you stop it already? Just tell me where you're at and I'll jump in the car and come get ya."_

_Brenda hesitated before answering but said, "Palm springs." Dylan, himself got nervous, the last time he went to palm springs was two years ago and he was with Brenda. Man was this going to be awkward. _

…

_An hour later, Dylan had picked Brenda up and was heading towards Beverly Hills. _

_It was silent for a while until Brenda said, looking at Dylan, "Thanks for coming for my rescue."_

"_Hey, if I can't do it, who can?" Dylan said with a smile looking at her in her eyes, but just as quickly as he looked he turned his attention back to the road._

"_Good question." Brenda looked down with a smirk._

"_Don't suppose you want to talk about it?" Dylan asked._

"_It was going to be a romantic weekend with Stuart. I ended up seeing a side of him, I have never seen before. Remember when we went to Baja, and I made that little mistake?" Brenda explained._

"_Little…Mistake? Bren, you lost your passport, we were stuck at the border for three hours." Dylan laughed._

"_But no matter how bad things got, you were so understanding. We were able to put it behind us even laugh about it. We ended up having a great time." Brenda told him._

_Dylan smiled and looked over at her, "Yeah, yeah we did."_

"_Stuart can't do that. I goofed and he just couldn't let it go. Got pretty ugly. It's definitely over between us." Brenda said as she looked out the window. "Why is it I can't keep any relationship going since I broke up with you?"_

" _I guess you just have to find the right guy." Dylan said with no emotion._

"_No I had the right guy, then I lost him." Brenda said as she stared at him. Dylan slowly looked over at her and saw that she was serious. " Ive never really gotten over you Dylan. How can I fall in love with someone else when im still in love with you?"_

"_Bren…." Dylan started._

"_I know, I know…"_

"_Its not that I don't love you…"_

"_Its just that you not in love with me." Brenda breathed looking down. "Maybe im just feeling sorry for myself over this Stuart thing." Brenda explained. "Im really glad we're still friends."_

"_So am I." Dylan stated. Dylan smiled once he saw that famous Brenda Walsh smile he loved so much, the smile that could melt his heart in a second. " So what do you say? We join everybody at David's? He's recreating the place." Dylan slowly put up his hand for her to take it, which she did._

_Intertwining their fingers as she answered, "Yeah."_

"_Alright." Dylan whispered._

…_.._

_*****_**End of Flash back***

When Brenda and Dylan arrived at David's, everyone was there including Kelly and Brandon. Kelly apparently had an issue with Dylan and Brenda walking in together. Dylan had told her that he couldn't take this jealously part of Kelly anymore. He ended up breaking up with her before the night was over. Brandon had taken her home and since Brenda's parents weren't expecting her till the next day, she stayed with Dylan for the night.

"Bren, are you okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't I ask you that? You just broke up with Kelly." Brenda reminded him.

"Im fine. Honestly I think I need to stay single for a while. Sure, I will always care for Kelly, but the jealousness was getting a bit too much. She was basically saying that you and I couldn't be friends because of our past." Dylan explained.

"She brought that on herself." Brenda said but gasped as she realized what she just said. "Im so sorry."

"Don't be Bren, you're telling the truth. It was her and my fault." Dylan told her. "Im going to get ready for bed." Dylan kissed Brenda's temple and got up and headed towards his bedroom. He came to a stop when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you go get ready." Brenda said already at the door. She opened the door and her breath got caught in her throat as a gun was pointing at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated. **

Brenda closed her eyes as the gun hole landed on her chest. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she tried to hold them at bay. Sadly, she was failing, miserably.

"Brenda who's at the door?" Dylan asked, coming behind Brenda but stopped as he reached the door.

"Well, Well, If it isn't Dylan McKay." The man said.

"Carson, Man put the gun down." Dylan pleaded.

"Somehow I knew that you would coming running back to him after you broke up with me. I just knew it." Stuart stated angrily.

"Stuart, please." Brenda cried.

"Brenda, Brenda, Brenda. You think I'm stupid don't you?" Stuart asked in a serious tone.

"No I don't Stuart." Brenda said honestly.

"LAIR!" Stuart yelled, pushing the gun more into her chest. Brenda winced in pain.

"Stuart, serious, we can talk about this but you have got to put the gun down." Dylan told him.

"Why should I listen to your ass? You stole her from me." Stuart commented.

"We aren't together Stuart. He took me home from Palm Springs." Brenda said.

Brenda tried to pull back but Stuart yelled, "DON'T MOVE!"

"Brenda just listen to what he says." Dylan whispered in her ear. Brenda just nodded and starred at Stuart.

" Brenda I loved you, but since you screwed up and got my car ruined of course it pissed me off. You don't seem to realize that was a 20,000 dollar car, and it's ruined because you desperately needed your damn sweater. I was mad so…."

"But Stuart you went too far." Brenda reminded him.

"Let me finish!" Stuart yelled. "I was mad so of course I wanted too ignore you and pretend that you didn't exist, I didn't want you to end things. That's the last thing I wanted. Yet I come here and see if HE has seen you, and yet you're here. Of course he's seen you. " Stuart said getting more pissed. He takes the gun and points it at Dylan. "So if he's not around, you have to come back to me, right?" Stuart said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Stuart, don't." Brenda said, panicky.

"Why not?" Stuart asked.

"I wouldn't want to be with a killer." Brenda told him.

"That's not truth!" Stuart said. On accident, Stuart pulled trigger, sending a bullet straight towards Dylan. Dylan quickly shut his eyes. But when he opened them Stuart was gone and he didn't see Brenda.

"Bren?" Dylan started looking around where he was standing previously. He looked down only to glance at the red liquid that was on the hard wood floor. He followed that trail and crashed to the ground. Hearing an engine in the background and his tears Dylan yelled, "BRENDA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan started to panic. Brenda was lying out on his floor, a bullet hole in her left shoulder. He applied pressure to her shoulder to stop the bleeding whilst trying to wake Brenda. "Brenda, come on Bren wake up." There was a knock on the door which startled him. "Go away." A female voice made me roll his eyes but gave him a sense of relief at the same time.

"Dylan it's Kelly." Kelly yelled through the door. Dylan got up, opened the door, and went back to what he was doing. "Dylan about tonight..." She stopped as she saw what he was doing. "Dylan what the hell happened?" Kelly panicked, getting down on her knees and helping him with Brenda.

"I was driving her home but needed to stop here for something." Dylan lied but continued, "When Stuart showed up. He had a gun up to her chest. He started yelling and screaming and he accidentally pulled the trigger and...and..." Dylan started to break down. "Brenda I'm so sorry." Kelly just looked at him. She never saw this side of him before. The only time he ever came close to showing this emotion was after Jack, his father, died. She got up and called 911 and rejoined Dylan. Trying her best to comfort him. She helped him apply pressure to the wound and tried countless times to wake her up.

She leaned down to check if she was still breathing. "Dylan...there's a faint heartbeat. She's still with us but if the ambulance doesn't get here soon..." She trailed off.

"No, no I won't allow her to die on me Kel." Dylan looked at her with bloodshot eyes from crying so much. She was so taking back. "Please help me Kelly." He pleaded. She just nodded. She jumped once they heard a faint moan coming from Brenda. "Brenda, Bren, wake up. Wake up for me."

"Stuart?" Brenda moaned with her eyes closed. Dylan just looked at Kelly who shrugged.

"No Bren, it's Kelly, and Dylan." Kelly said. She looked at Dylan once she heard the siren of the ambulance. She jumped up and opened the door, directing the paramedics. Dylan smiled slightly as he watched her open her eyes. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Bren, how you feeling?" Dylan asked.

"Like a bullet went through me." Brenda joked but winced in pain when she tried to laugh. "Ow. It hurts to laugh." She smiled. "Dylan, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Dylan said. He looked up to see two paramedics with a stretcher with them. Dylan and Kelly helped the paramedics get Brenda on the stretcher and they followed them. "Look Kel, I'm gonna ride with Bren, will you tell the Walsh's and then meet me there?" Kelly just nodded and hugged herself tightly. "Thank you Kelly." Dylan kissed Kelly on her lips lightly and jumped in the back of the ambulance. Kelly watched as the ambulance drove away. She couldn't believe what she saw. She knew deep down that Dylan still had feelings for Brenda. She whipped a stray tear that escaped her eye away. She got in her car, looking at Dylan's house one last time before she turns the key and drives off towards the Walsh's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I wasn't entirely sure how to write this chapter so I sort of just started to type. I hope you enjoyed and if you haven't please go read my newest story "Misery Loves Company." Im finishing chapter four as we speak.**_

…...

Brenda was in the hospital for two days. Kelly had gone to the Walsh's and almost passed out from telling them. Reality had hit her that her best friend could have died. Her and Brenda hadn't been that close in a while. Dylan, Kelly, and her family had all been pacing around the hospital for the two days they had been there and not one doctor could tell them how she was.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Dylan said pacing in front of the two double doors. A doctor in blue smocks came out with what looked like blood all over him, Brenda's blood Dylan assumed. "How is she?" Dylan asked.

"She's fine. The bullet went through her shoulder so it didn't hit anything major. She lost a lot of blood and had to have surgery on her shoulder but other than that she's fine. She's actually begging to go home." Dylan laughed through the tears he didn't know was falling. Kelly came up behind him and looked up at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thank god she's fine Kel. I'm not sure if I would go on without her." Dylan told her. Kelly couldn't be mad at him. Brenda was his history. The two have been through a lot together. She turned around when she heard Steve yell out, "Yo, it's just like Brenda to make us all worry and make her the center of attention." Steve joked with Celeste, Donna, Andrea and David in tow.

"Yeah, Brenda, always the attention getter." David said. "How is she?" He asked Jim and Cindy. Cindy who had tears in her eyes just nodded while Jim answered, "She's fine." Brandon who hadn't really said anything got up and hugged his mother. Everyone watched as he broke down while hugging her.

"How serious was it?" Andrea asked Kelly.

"She lost a lot of blood and wasn't that responsive. When Dylan got here, he said that she had passed out a second time and hasn't seen her since getting here." Kelly answered while looking over at Dylan who was talking to the doctor.

"Doc, can I, or we go see her?" Dylan asked after having this long conversation about how she needed to take it easy for a while and how they were going to keep her over night just to watch her. The doctor nodded and lead the way for everyone to follow him to Brenda's room. Brenda was arguing with the nurse about eating and how she was fine for now but nurse kept insisting she have something since she was in surgery for nearly twenty four hours. Dylan walked in and smiled. "Let me convince her." Dylan said. Brenda looked up and smiled at him.

"Dylan, you're here." Brenda's smile grew as she saw everyone else behind him. Dylan walked over, grabbed a chair and dragged it by her bed and sat down.

Dylan took her hand and looked at her, "You scared me you know." Dylan told her.

"I'm sorry. I honestly did not know he was going to do that. He seemed so sweet." Brenda told him. Kelly was now on the other side of her and had tears going down her face. Brenda looked up her and a small smile on her face. "Kelly, what's wrong?" Kelly didn't say anything just bent down and hugged her. Not too tight so she wouldn't hurt her shoulder. "Brenda you scared the living shit out of me. I came afterwards to talk to Dylan about what happened and walked in on you lying on the floor." Brandon and the gang was all huddled around her bed, Jim and Cindy was behind Dylan.

"Guys Im fine. No need to look so worried." Brenda said looking at all the worried faces.

"Brenda, are you sure you're fine? Do you need anything? Want anything?" Jim said holding his wives hand. Brenda shook her head. "I'm fine Dad. Only thing I want is to get out of here. I hate hospitals."

"Brenda the doctor said they were keeping you here over night to make sure nothing goes wrong." Cindy explained.

"I know and it sucks." Brenda said not realizing that Dylan was now holding her hand. She looked up at Kelly to see that Kelly had noticed Dylan holding her hand and was actually smiling. "Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, is it okay if I stay with her? Please?" Dylan asked. Jim and Cindy nodded.

"Well we're staying so why not? A little extra company won't hurt." Jim said as he patted Dylan's back. "Dylan can I talk to you outside?" Jim asked. Dylan nodded, got up and kissed Brenda's forehead followed by a kiss to Kelly's lips but he didn't really touch her or even look at her. He followed Jim out to the hallway and shut the door and bent over almost in pain.

"Dylan what happened?" Jim asked.

"Brenda asked to stay with me. Obviously in the guest room." Dylan clarified. "Stuart came to the house apparently looking for Brenda because they had this huge fight and Brenda ended up calling off the engagement and relationship altogether. He got there and Brenda opened the door. He got pissed and pulled out his gun and aimed at me. Brenda saved me, again." Dylan slumped to the ground on his knees. "Why do I always have to ruin her life. I'm so sorry Jim."

Jim knelled down to his level and hugged him. "Dylan she's strong. This proves this, I mean she's in there cracking jokes." Jim says as he hears laughter. "She needs a good friend and you have always been that to her rather I liked it or not. You mean so much to that girl and if she was the cause of you being hurt, she would never forgive herself. You and I both know that." Dylan nodded. "We have to take this to the police." As soon as Jim said that, two officers came in and both Dylan and Jim stood up.

"Can I help you two officers with anything?" Jim asked.

"Yes, we are looking for a Ms. Brenda Walsh. This is her room right? The hospital called saying that she was shot and was immediately brought her." One officer said.

"Yes, this is her room. But can this wait, she just came out of surgery." Jim said.

"I understand that but in order to catch the person who did this, we need to talk to her." The other officer told them sternly. They were about to go in the room when Dylan spoke, "His name is Stuart Carson."

"Excuse me?"

"The guy who shot her. Stuart Carson. Carson isn't that hard to find. He was busted a couple years back for dealing. Now he shot her and I won't have you harass her. I was there, I was a witness. Interview me." Dylan said with a pissed off face.

"We will. Brenda was the one shot however. We still need her statement. She needs to press charges."

"Please just wait till tomorrow. She gets released tomorrow I'll bring her by the station." Jim told them. He had just told Dylan that she needed to press charges but they needed to discuss this with her other than just bombarding her with officers and demands. The officers nodded and walked away without so much as a fight or argument. Dylan and Jim looked around and made sure no one else was here. They walked in and began to tell Brenda what happened and what she has to do the next day. Brenda wasn't Prepared for this and Dylan reassured her she was going to be fine. She wasn't sure if she was entirely ready to deal with the fact that Stuart, a guy she thought she loved. A guy she almost married tried to kill her, and Dylan. She agreed when getting angry about thinking that. She had to face it one day so why not just pull that band aid right off and do it tomorrow.

…

"Bren, you okay?" Dylan asked helping her out of the hospital bed. The doctor that had treated Brenda, begged her to not go but after a lot of convincing, the doctor agreed to let her go only if she were to come back once every couple of days for check ups. Brenda relentlessly agreed. Dylan had been by her side the whole time. Making sure she was comfortable and well rested. Brenda smiled at how attentive he was being but couldn't shake the feeling that this was just an act. That by the time she got better, he would run back to Kelly and completely forget about her, again. Her smile quickly faded at the thought and just stayed quiet. Jim walked in, sounding like he was out of breath.

"Dad…"

"Three….flights….of…stairs…" Jim leaned over and placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Jim you know there's an elevator….right?" Dylan said to him.

"No…. I didn't." Jim said finally standing up right. "Honey you need help?" He asked as he noticed her grabbing her purse with her good arm.

"No I'm good." Brenda said throwing her purse over her shoulder. "Let's go, I have to get out of here."

Dylan and Jim made sure Brenda was okay while she walked. Although she kept reassuring them she was fine they wouldn't leave her side till she was in the front passenger seat of Dylan's porch. Dylan was heading over to the police station to give his final statement and Jim agreed to just let the two of them handle it. She was eighteen and didn't need anything right now from him. Brenda waved to her dad as Dylan drove off. Brenda stayed quiet the whole ride over. Dylan knew something was wrong with her, that she had been saying she was fine and all but in reality, he knew she was lying. He didn't know if she was lying about how her shoulder was feeling or how she was feeling in general.

Once she arrived at station, Brenda got out and slowly walked to the front door, not even waiting on Dylan. She walked in and stopped in her tracks when she noticed him, hand cuffed and being escorted to the stations jail cell. Stuart. The once nice guy she thought she knew. She just stared at him as he starred back. He looked warn out, like he hadn't slept in days. She started to walk towards the cell when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Bren you know you can't go over there." Dylan said.

"I just want to know why Dylan. I just want to know why he would shoot you." Brenda said still starring at Stuart.

"Don't you mean you?" Dylan asked confused as he circled around her and came to a stop in front of her. She shook her head slowly and looked into his eyes.

"No, I mean you. It was you he was aiming for you." Brenda said as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I get that we have history, but I've never given him any clue that I wanted you. I tried to move on from you with him. I even wanted to marry him. Why would he want to shoot a guy I was trying to forget?" Brenda wept. Dylan very gently brought her in and hugged her tightly and placed his chin on the top of her head. He then kissed her forehead and buried his face in her neck. He hated that he always hurts Brenda in some sort of way. Whether intentionally or without even trying. He loved her. Very much. He just knew that right now was not the right time to tell her. Plus, he was mentally beating himself up for not protecting her more. For not taking her home against her wishes, for not telling her on their way over to David's that he was still in love with her. Has been since he was sixteen.

…..

_So whenever I get to update this story again I will have her tell her story and maybe have Dylan and Brenda talk things out…maybe. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just have a lot on my plate right now. Okay well don't forget to check out __**Misery Loves Company**__. Please and thank you and also_

_**REVIEW! **_

lol


End file.
